Yugi and Yami Yugi's Adventures Out of the Duels
by invader-pimmy
Summary: This is a very odd story of Yugi's short and funny adventures with Yami Yugi! LOOKIE!! CHAPTER 6!!! HOORA! GO CRAZY!
1. THE FIRST 2 DAYS OF MADDNESS!

I dont own yu-gi or anyone else in my story. But Im sure you figured that out. But I do Own Momo.  
  
These are the adventures of Yugi and Yami Yugi....outside the duels...  
  
  
(Yugi is sitting on his bed next to Yami having an ordinary conversation)  
  
Yugi: so... do you think we'll have alot more duels tommorow?  
  
Yami: I can think so.  
  
*shadow moves across room*  
  
Yugi: Well, I'm bushed for today.. let's go to bed.  
  
Yami: BUT I DON'T WANNA!!!  
  
Yugi: .......  
  
*Yami starts twitching creepily*  
  
Yugi: Are you ok...?  
  
Yami: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Yugi: * jumps off bed* Your not Yami!!  
  
Yami: Darn, you found me out! Hissss!  
  
Yami: I AM MOMO! AND I WILL RULE THE BLOCK ONE DAY!!  
  
Yugi: You mean my street?  
  
Yami (Momo now): Yesss!! HA HA BA BA HAHA!!!!  
  
Yugi: Why did you take over Yami's mind!?  
  
Yami: *Stands up* BECAUSE.... I AM MUCH TALLER THAN YOU!!!  
  
Yugi: *falls down* YOUR CRAZY!!! Give back Yami now!!  
  
Yami: Ok  
  
Yugi: ..........thats it?  
  
Yami: yes.... is there a problem?  
  
Yugi: Your supposed to be evil arn't you?  
  
Yami: yes.  
  
Yugi: and you want power, right?  
  
Yami: yes.  
  
Yugi: THEN WHY DID YOU JUST GIVE UP!??  
  
Yami: LOOK! A BABY ANTELOPE WORM!!! *shadow-like thing jumps out of Yami and out the window*  
  
Yugi: Yami??  
  
Yami: Why do you look so tense, did somthing happen?  
  
Yugi: uh.... no... nothing...... just tired.  
  
Yami: Then we need sleep.   
  
Yugi: Few, Yami's back to normal....  
  
Yugi: *Goes to window to close shades* Huh?  
  
*sees strange shadow circling a tree and singing dixie*  
  
Yami: Is something wrong?  
  
Yugi: Uh.. no.. lets go to sleep....................now  
  
(End day 1)  
  
*morning comes and Yugi is in school. He is in the gym locker room*  
  
Yugi: *Looks at all the tall boys around him* *whimpers*  
  
Yugi: *whispering to puzzle* Psst...Yami...  
  
Yami: *also whispering, but in the puzzle* What is it Yugi?  
  
Yugi: I need a favor of you...  
  
Yugi: Could you....um...well....  
  
Yami: I'll be happy to do a favor for you.  
  
Yugi: um......could you........do gym class for me?  
  
Yami: WHAT! You expect me to just go out and do your gym games??  
  
Yugi: Umm..well all the kids are...taller.  
  
Yugi: Pleeeese! You'll do fine!  
  
*Kids start looking funny at Yugi*  
  
Yami: ABSOLUTElY NOT!! I AM A DUELIST! NOT AN ATHELETE!  
  
Yugi: STOP YELLING!  
  
Yami: NOW WHO'S YELLING!?  
  
Yami: *Joins bodies with Yugi ( he can't come out normally right now)*  
  
Yugi: COME ON! IT'S ONLY GYM!  
  
Yami: EXACTLY! DO IT YOURSELF!  
  
Yugi: *Starts punching self* COME....OUT! ALL THE WAY!  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
*Kids start glareing oddly at yugi*  
  
Yugi: *hits self* *switches to Yami form*  
  
Yami: *hits self* *switches to yugi*  
  
*Kids are baffled as yugi keeps punching himself on his head and switching from being tall to short to tall to short......*  
  
GET OUT!  
  
*punch*  
  
NO!  
  
*punch*  
  
RRG!  
  
*punch*  
  
OUCH!  
  
*punch*  
  
GET!  
  
*punch*  
  
NO!  
  
*punch*  
  
OUT!  
  
*punch*  
  
NO!  
  
*punch*  
  
AND!  
  
*punch*  
  
NO!  
  
*punch*  
  
HELP WITH GYM!!!!  
  
*punch*  
  
*Yugi falls down unconsious*  
  
*Kids stare in confusion*  
  
(End day two)  
  
It's odd, I know..... I think it's very amusing. I hope you liked it! If you dissagree with them fighting, so do I... BUT IT'S FUNNY!   
  
(Coming soon in day 3 and 4: runnaway toon world card and what to eat!) 


	2. Day 3 and 4 of Yugi and Yami's Adventure...

This is chapter 2 of Yugi and Yami Yugi's Adventures Outside of the Duels! Enjoy. Bla ha ha!  
  
  
  
(Start Day 3)  
  
  
*Yugi is in his grandpa's card shop buying some new cards for his deck*  
  
Yugi: Hey Grandpa! Which should I get, a Magic Ruler, or a Pharaoh's Servant booster pack?  
  
Grandpa: I DON'T KNOW!! I MADE MY CHOPSTICKS OUT OF POISON OAK!! AH HA HA!!  
  
Yugi:.....go away Momo. Stop possesing people.  
  
Grandpa: ok.....  
  
*shadow flies out of Grandpa and out the window*  
  
Yugi: phew..  
  
Grandpa: Did you ask me something Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Nothing..  
  
*door opens and someone walks in*  
  
Grandpa: Welcome costomer. Feel free to...... YOU!  
  
*Its Pegasus*  
  
Yugi: What are You doing here??!!  
  
*Yugi turns to Yami*  
  
Pegasus: *Makes happy like smile* Hello Yugi boy.  
  
Yami Yugi: Tell me, why are you here?  
  
Pegasus: I wanted to give you something. * evil grin* *holds up a card*  
  
Yami Yugi: *supicios* What is it?  
  
Pegasus: *Tosses the card to Yugi* You'll find out.  
  
Pegasus:*Laughs and leaves*  
  
*Yami Yugi goes back to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: What was that about?  
  
*card starts to glow*  
  
Yugi: WHAT?! THIS IS THE TOON WORLD CARD!! Why would he give it to me!?  
  
Granpa: And why is it glowing?  
  
Toon World: Hello Yugi..... *silly , scary laugh*  
  
Yugi / Grandpa: WHAT?!  
  
Toon World: Good Bye *laugh*  
  
*card flies out of his hand and out the door*  
  
Grandpa: Follow it Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *runs out the door after card* (awww... its so cute when little Yugi runs! ^_^)  
  
*card sucks in random squirrel*  
  
Yugi: HEY! GET BACK HERE!!  
  
Yami talking through puzzle: Let me out. We'll run faster.  
  
Yugi: Thats not nice!  
  
Yami: It's not my fault your slow.  
  
Yugi: FINE!*makes pouty face*  
  
*turns to Yami*  
  
*card suck in random dog*  
  
Person on street: MY DOG!  
  
*card stops moving*  
  
Yami Yugi: What?  
  
*book pops out of card and opens*  
  
Yami Yugi: Uh oh  
  
*toony squrrel and dog pop out from the book* (very creepy)  
  
*Yugi looks over and sees Pegasus on a bench sipping tea*  
  
Yami Yugi: ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS!? *toons are growing bigger*  
  
*toons start breaking things*  
  
Pegasus: yes  
  
Yami Yugi: *cringing*  
  
Yami Yugi: (Thinking) how do I stop these things?  
  
*toons are breaking more stuff*  
  
Person: SOMEONE STOP THESE THINGS! THEY'RE BREAKING USELESS ITEMS!!  
  
Yami Yugi: *looks over and sees a black ghost thing circling a tree and whistling dixie*  
  
Yami Yugi: Of course! MOMO!  
  
Yami Yugi: * runs to tree were Momo is circling*  
  
Yami Yugi: Momo! I need your help!  
  
Momo: Can I take over your body!?  
  
Yami yugi: No, But I have someone else you can take over...  
  
*screen goes to Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: How amusing this is.. Ha Ha Ha  
  
Pegasus: WHAT!? *Looks in fear at his toons*  
  
* Both toons are hovering above Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: What's going on? Go break more things!  
  
Both toon animals: I am not your toons, I AM MOMO LA LA LA!  
  
Pegasus: MOMO? What have you done?  
  
*Yami Yugi is smirking*   
  
Yami Yugi: Nice try Pegasus! But you didn't know I was friends with a deranged spirit....thing!  
  
Momo: *Blows up*  
  
Pegasus: My TOONS!  
  
*Momo spirit thing shoots out of the book and back to a tree*  
  
Pegasus: NOOOOOOOO!* gets in limo and careens away*  
  
*semi burnt toon world card falls to the ground and a dog and a squirrel run away*  
  
Yami Yugi: All is well.  
  
Person: Yay! my Doggy!  
  
*Dog looks at Yugi and makes a silly laugh*  
  
Yami Yugi: uhh... I think I'll see how Grandpa is doing...*sweat drop*  
  
(End Day 3)  
  
that was funny  
  
(Start Day 4)  
  
  
*Yugi is sitting down for a nice breakfast*  
  
Yugi: Mmmm.. I just love waffles!  
  
Yami: Waffles? I think we should have pancakes.  
  
Yugi: Well I like waffles better.  
  
Grandpa: Is everything ok Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yes grandpa!  
  
Yami (speaking from Yugi to grandpa): I'm having Pancakes!  
  
Yugi: I meant Waffles! *stares upsetly at puzzle*  
  
*Yugi's hand starts reaching for pancake mix*  
  
Yugi: *struggling to bring hand away* HEY! I WANT WAFFLES!  
  
Yami: PANCAKES! * Yugi (unwillingly) switches to Yami and grabs for pancake mix*  
  
*turns back to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: NO! *Grabs for frozen waffles*  
  
Grandpa: Hey Yugi, do you want me to make scrambled eggs?  
  
Yugi and Yami: YES!  
  
Grandpa: Ok then, do you want salt or pepper on the eggs?  
  
Yugi: SALT! (at same time) Yami: PEPPER!  
  
(End Day 4)  
  
WEEEEE! I JUST ATE A DONUT!! whasn't that funny! (they should bake the pancake mix on top of the frozen waffles!^__^ )  
  
Coming soon: Yami discovers pixie sticks, and Pegasus is at it again! 


	3. Day 5 and 6! WEEE!

I dont own yugi. i do own Momo. good.  
  
  
  
  
  
(start day 5)  
  
  
* Yugi and Yami are at an arcade standing in front of a candy machine*  
  
Yami: what's this thing do?  
  
Yugi: It's a candy machine, put in a quarter and you get candy from it.  
  
Yami: Whats that? *points to pixie stick in machine*  
  
Yugi: Uhhh.. thats a pixi stick.   
  
Yami: Can I try it?  
  
Yugi: Of coarse. Just put a quater in^_^  
  
*Yami does as so*  
  
Yami: Uhh... .. how do I eat it?  
  
Yugi: *sighs* Open it from the top and eat the sugar dust  
  
Yami: *opens pack and pours all the dust in mouth*  
  
Yugi: Uhh.. I don't think you should...  
  
Yami: MoRe  
  
Yugi: What??  
  
Yami: It tastes good.  
  
Yugi: Just put more quarters in...  
  
*Yami starts putting in ALOT of quarters*  
  
*Yami pours all the pixie sticks in his mouth at once*  
  
Yugi: uhh.. Yami.. I dont think....  
  
Yami: ORANGES!  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Yami: THE ORANGES IN THE MOON!  
  
Yugi: Is that you Momo?  
  
Momo: No, I'm over here*Momo is cicling a random person while singing dixie*  
  
Yugi: Then if your not possesing Yami, then....  
  
Yami: The MoOn Is ExPlOdInG!!  
  
Yugi: Uh oh....  
  
Yami: GIVE ME MORE PIXIE PIES!! WATCH OUT FOR THE SCENTED CANDLES!  
  
Yugi: I don't think there was sugar in ancient Egypt...  
  
Yami: MAKE MORE CANDLE WAX MY MOON SLAVES!! LE LE LE LE LE LE LE LEE LEL E LE LEL ELELE LELELELEELLELELLLLLLEEEEEEE!!!!   
  
Yugi: I have to stop him!  
  
Yami: PROFESSOR! READY THE LAZER!!   
  
*Yami Runs out the door like a dog*   
  
*Yugi runs after him*  
  
Yami: I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU! I AM BURNING ASHES!!  
  
Yugi: No! DONT GO IN THE ZOO!!  
  
*Yami runs into the zoo*  
  
Yami: I AM QUEEN DOORKNOB!! TO THE MEESES!  
  
Yami* Runs to the duck cage*  
  
Yami: LOOK!*points to ducks* BABY LANTERNS!! *grabs a duck and puts it's head in his mouth*  
  
Yugi: Let that poor duck go!  
  
Yami: BUTTERFLIES ARE ALL A FLUTTER! TRA LA  
  
Yugi: There has to be a way to slow him down...  
  
Yugi: HOW DO I STOP SUGAR!? -__-;;  
  
*cow walks up to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: huh?  
  
Cow: I WILL RULE THE ZOO ONE DAY!  
  
Yugi: Momo?  
  
Momo: YES I AM THE BIG COW!  
  
Yugi: ooookay. Do you know how to stop a sugar high yami?  
  
Yami:*Riding on a penguin* TRICK OR TREAT!! I LICK FEET!!  
  
Momo: There is one way...  
  
Yugi: what?  
  
Momo: I DONT KNOW!! im just an idiot, remember!! LALA LOO  
  
Yugi: '_' ;;  
  
Yami: I AM SOO GOOD AT TIDDLY WINKS!! *playing tiddly winks with clam shells* WAOOOO!!  
  
Yugi: I KNOW! WARM MILK!!  
  
*Yugi looks at Momo who is still a cow*  
  
Momo: YAY! I AM A MILK COW!!! LEEE!  
  
Yugi: *cringing* now I have to MILK Momo!! Why me.... -__-;;  
  
*yugi grabs a nearby bucket then....MOOOOOO!*  
  
a few minutes later...  
  
Yugi: I feel sick.... but atleast i have milk...  
  
Momo: IM GRAZING!  
  
Yami:*now in the lion cage* LOLOLO!! I AM KING OF THE JUNGLE!! COME TO ME PUMBA!!  
  
Yugi: *runs to the lion cage* YAMI! DRINK THIS! ITS..uh... SUGAR MILK!!  
  
Yami: SUGAR!!?? I NEED SUGAR!! FOR I AM SUgAR WORM BOY! lulululululululu!!  
  
*Yami grabs the milk bucket and tosses it to yami*  
  
Yami: BEHOLSD MY SUGAR MILK POO!!! *gulps down the milk*  
  
Yami: WEEE!*passes out*  
  
Yugi:* runs to Yami: Are you Ok?  
  
Yami: What happened? Weren't we in an arcade? What's with all these lions?  
  
(End Day 5)  
  
WEEEEE!LOLO!  
  
(Start Day 6)  
  
  
*Pegasus (sama :P) has just found he has a new and strange power*  
  
  
Pegasus: HA HA HA!! I NEVER KNEW I COULD DO SUCH A THING!!  
  
Pegasus: I CAN TURN ANYONE I WANT INTO ANYTHING I WANT!!! BLA HAHA!!  
  
*turns himself into toon rabbit*   
  
Pegasus: HEHE.... now to find Yugi Boy.... *evil, scary, bunny grin*  
  
(Yugi and Yami are at the park with Joey, Tea, Triston, Bakura(not Yami bakura)  
and Mai.. how wonderfull..)  
  
  
Yugi: It certainly is a nice day to hang out together^_^  
  
Yami: I agree.  
  
Tea: Yea, its such a nice day!  
  
Joey: I say we all go to the arcade..  
  
Trison: Hey Yugi, How come you and that other Yugi are like, apart?  
  
*Yami is sitting there half invisible as usual.. always odd*  
  
Mai: Yea, whats up with that?  
  
Yugi: Well, I just like to talk to him ^_^  
  
Yami: and its nice to get out.  
  
Triston: Riiight..*still uncomfortable with sitting next to an ancient spirit*  
  
*something walks out of the shadows in the nearby trees*  
  
Yugi: Whats that?  
  
Pegasus Bunny: Ha ha! Regognize me?? Yugi Boy..  
  
Yugi: Pegasus!??  
  
Joey: Of course we dont recognize you! Your a Big wacky looking rabbit!!  
  
Pegasus Bunny: No no Joey boy, Yugi By was right, I AM PEGASUS! AND I HAVE FOUND A NEW POWER I HAVE!!  
  
Tiston: Yea, and what is that? Some rabbit trick?!  
  
Pegasus bunny: Oh, you'll find out.. *points at triston*  
  
*poof*  
  
Triston: AHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?  
  
Joey:*Laughs histaricly* HA! LOOK! TRISTON'S A LEMMING!!  
  
Triston lemming: A LEMMING!? AHHHH! *chatter noise* NOOOO!  
  
Pegasus bunny: You enjoyed that didn't you joes boy? Well, *points at Joey*  
  
*poof*  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*woof*OOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
All: JOEYS A DOG!!!!*gasp*  
  
Joey dog: I hate dogs!! *we all knew he would grow to hate them*  
  
Pegasus bunny: ha ha! This is more fun than taking souls!!  
  
Yami: How dare you degrate Joey and Triston like that!  
  
Pegasus bunny: You dare stand up to my new power!?  
  
*poof*  
  
Yami: WHAT THE??  
  
Tea: EEEEEK! HES A DUNG BEETLE!!  
  
Mai: GROSS!  
  
Yugi: NO! YAMI!!  
  
Yami beetle: why why why why why why why why why...-___-;;  
  
Yugi: THAT'S IT PEGASUS! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!  
  
Joey dog: LEMME AT HIM! I'll bite his ugly rabbit head off!  
  
Pegasus bunny: Oh really?  
  
*poof*  
  
Yugi: Huh? I don't feel that different...  
  
Pegasus bunny: Oh, But you are different!  
  
*Yugi is a chibi about 1/4 of his original size*  
  
Yugi: NOOO! I DIDN'T THINK I COULD GET ANY SHORTER!  
  
Yami: At least your not a dung beetle... why why why why why..  
  
Bakura and Mai: Uh oh..... WE'RE NEXT!!  
  
Pegasu bunny: =^.^= Ohh my! THIS IS TOO FUN!  
  
*poof* *poof*  
  
*Bakura and Mai are now cheeses*  
  
Bakura cheese: AAHHHH!!  
  
Mai cheese: I HATE CHEDDAR!!  
  
Joey dog: THAT'S IT!! I'M GOIN' AT HIM!!  
  
Triston: COME ON TROOPS! ATTACK!!!!  
  
*all pile on pegasus bunny*  
  
Pegasus bunny: HA HA HA HA!!! YOU CAN'T HURT ME!!  
  
*poof*  
  
Pegasus: Huh? *back to normal*  
  
*poof poof poof poof poof poof..*  
  
*all are back to normal*  
  
Pegasus: What? Why?  
  
Momo: WEEE! I DID IT ^_^  
  
Yugi: Momo!? How did you do that?  
  
Momo: I DONT KNOW!! :P  
  
Yami: *glee*  
  
All: HOORAY!  
  
Bakura: Now let's get him!  
  
Pegasus: Oh, you think so..  
  
*Pegasus dissapears*  
  
Joey: Awww.. I could've taken him out in a second..  
  
Mai: Sure Joey Puppy...  
  
Joey: HEY! ATLEAST I WASN'T A PEICE OF SMELLY CHEESE!  
  
Yugi: Thanks Momo, we couldn't have gotten out of that mess without you.  
  
Momo: Your welcome ChEeSe NiPs!! *flies back to a tree and   
(instead of dixie)sings ragtime*  
  
  
(End Day 6)  
  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*meow*EEEEEEEE!!!  
  
  
(Comeing next: Yugi Breaks apart the puzzle, and Kaiba makes his appearence!) 


	4. Days 7 and 8!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. ha.  
  
  
  
(Start Day 7)  
  
*Yugi is cleaning the millenium puzzle in the bathroom*  
  
Yugi: *wiping the puzzle with a towel* This will keep it nice and clean.  
  
Yugi: *drops the towel on the floor* There, perfect!  
  
*yugi steps back to get a good look at the clean puzzle* (is all sparkly ^_^)  
  
Yugi:* slips on the towel* AHHH!  
  
*puzzle hits the floor and breaks into peices*  
  
Yugi: AHH! NO!   
  
*puzzle is in pieces on floor*  
  
Yugi: OH NO! Shool starts in half an hour! *franticly starts trying to put pieces together*  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
Yugi: Uhhh.. there, I think that's about right *slips last piece into place*  
  
Yugi: I better make sure Yami's ok..  
  
*Yami zaps out of puzzle*  
  
Yami: What the?  
  
Yugi: AHH! YOUR HEADS ON BACKWARDS!!  
  
Yami: YOU DOLT! YOU PUT THE PUZZLE TOGETHER WRONG!!   
  
Yami: *zaps back in puzzle* FIX IT!  
  
Yugi: Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry!*starts messing with the puzzle pieces*  
  
Yugi: * puts last piece in place* There, I think this will work right ... I hope.  
  
Yami:* Zaps out of puzzle*  
  
Yugi: NOOO! THATS WRONG TOO!!   
  
Yami: * Is a cracker* WHAAAAT! TRY AGAIN!!  
  
Yugi: AHHH! Im so sorry!   
  
Yami: *Zaps back in puzzle*  
  
Yugi: *Begins messing with the pieces again* There must be something wrong with this thing!  
  
Momo: HELLOOOOOO!! cracker jack!  
  
Yugi: MOMO?? why are you here?  
  
Momo: I come from England! WOWOWOWOO!  
  
Yugi: Stop that! What do you want?  
  
Momo: I've got the key piece to your puzzle problem... Ah ha ha!  
  
Yugi: YOU HAVE A PIECE TO MY PUZZLE!!??  
  
Momo: No, I don't..... wait..no... yes....I do.  
  
Yugi: Give it here Momo!  
  
Momo: Awww... but I like cracker Yami..  
  
Yugi: *Glares at Momo*  
  
Momo: Ok, I put it in the sink.  
  
Yugi: *Looks in sink* *Its there*  
  
Momo: WEEEEE!!! BEWARE THE MONSOON!! *turns on sink and last piece flows down the drain*  
  
Yugi: NOOO! WHY MOMO!? WHY!!??  
  
Momo: YAY! SUBMARINE BURGER!! *flies down tiolet*  
  
Yugi: How will I get the puzzle piece??  
  
* Momo shoots out of sink pipe with the puzzle peice*   
  
Momo: AHOY ME MATIES! LETS PLAY HOP SCOTCH!!  
  
Yugi: YOU HAVE IT! Thanks Momo! even though you're the one who got it drained  
in the first place.-__-;;  
  
Momo: *Throws peice to Yugi* I WIN!  
  
Yugi: Thanks alot.  
  
Yugi: ... now get out of my bathroom.  
  
Momo: Much obliged Mrs. Rooster! * flies away*  
  
Yugi: *puts last piece in puzzle*   
  
*Yami zaps out of the puzzle* *he's fine*  
  
Yugi: *Sighs* let's get to school..  
  
  
(End Day 7)  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOStringCheese  
  
(Start Day 8)  
  
* Yugi, Joey, and Tea are all dressed in holloween costumes at night on the street*  
* Yugi as a Dark Magician(awww.. how cute^_^) Tea as a fairy, and   
Joey as a cat(complete opposite of dog)*  
  
Yugi: Uhh.. Joey, why were forced to Trick-or-Treat with you?  
  
Joey: Free candy! Look at this haul! *holds pillowcase full of candy*  
  
Tea: You and your candy..  
  
Yami in puzzle: CaNdY?? were??!  
  
Yugi: *to puzzle* No Yami, you know you can't have candy.  
  
Yami: aww.. *slumps in corner of soul room*  
  
Joey: All right! It's Kaiba's house! I bet that rich creep has a truck load of candy!  
  
Yugi: Uhh.. Joey.. are you sure he will..  
  
Joey: I know what I'm doin! *Runs toward Kaiba's house*   
  
Yugi and Tea: *Sigh* *Run after joey*  
  
*at Kaiba's door*  
  
*Joey rigns door bell*   
  
All: ........  
  
*Big door opens*  
  
Kaiba: * holding candy bowl* all right you kids, just take the candy and lea...  
.. HEY!! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU GUYS THINK YOUR DOING HERE!?  
  
Joey: Freeee candy!  
  
Yugi and Tea: he he... ^_^;;  
  
Kaiba: Go away... *walks into house*  
  
Joey: WAIT! I still want my candy!! *runs in afer Kaiba*  
  
Yugi: No Joey! *runs after Joey*  
  
Tea: .............whatever.. Wait you guys! *runs in after them*  
  
* Kaiba is working on a big machine looking thingy*  
  
*Joey runs up to Kaiba and spots candy bowl*  
  
Joey: Ha! Now I got your candy!  
  
Kaiba: Go away you numbskull.. Can't you see I'm busy.  
  
Joey: *pours candy bowl into his pillowcase* What is that big thing anyway?  
  
*Yugi and Tea catch up*  
  
Kaiba: Dunno, Its one of my latest technological thingys..  
  
Joey: ok............. Hey, what's this big button do? *pushes button*  
  
Kaiba: AHHH! DON'T PUSH THAT!!  
  
Joey: To late ^_^;;  
  
Computer voice: This machine will self destruct in 2 hours. So will the world. *timer starts*  
  
All: EEEEE!!!! O_o  
  
Yugi: Joey! What were you thinking!?  
  
Joey: Nothin' at the time..  
  
Tea: You're hopeless!  
  
Kaiba: Don't worry, It's a difficult process, but it's an easy problem to fix. For me that is.  
  
Joey: Just quit your braggin' and fix your dumb machine!  
  
Momo: *dressed in a hippo costume* HELLO!! WELL YUGI! DON'T YOU LOOK CUTE   
AS A DARK MAGICIAN!!  
  
Yugi: What are you doing here.. in Kaiba's house..?  
  
Momo: I AM FULL OF SUPRIZES!! *zaps kaiba with funny looking ray*  
  
Kaiba: WHAT IN THE WORLD.. AHHHHHH!!! * kaiba falls unconsios to floor*  
  
* Kaiba is turned to small child (maybe 4 or 5 years old)*  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Momo: To My Lunch Break!!! *flies away*  
  
Joey: Kaiba,.... he's.. tiny.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba.. are you ok?  
  
Little Kaiba: *Gets up* Yawwn, Did I faw asweep? *looks up innocently at Joey in cat costume*  
  
Little Kaiba: Hewo mister kitty. I'm Seto. Do you wanna pway a game wif me?  
  
Tea: Awwwwwwwww! Look how cute he is!  
  
Yugi: But we still have a big problem.. Only Kaiba knows how to fix the machine!  
And it's gonna explode in two hours!  
  
Joey: No problem. *looks down at little Kaiba* Go on little guy, go fix your big machine.  
  
Little Kaiba: *Looks cutely at Joey*  
  
All:.......  
  
Kaiba: Ooooooh! Pwetty shiny metal thing! *waddles to machine and starts to suck on a handle*  
  
All: *fall down*  
  
Little Kaiba: We aw faw down! * falls in cute little way* wee!  
  
*Mokuba walks through door with gaurd behind him*   
  
Mokuba: I'm home Seto! I'm all done trick-or-treating!! And no one kidnapped me!  
I saved you your favorite kind of candy bar!  
  
*Mokuba sees all hovering around little Seto*  
  
Mokuba: Oh, Hi everyone! What are you doing here, also getting candy?   
  
All:...........  
  
Mokuba: Uh.. what's the problem.. HUH!? SETO! WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU!!??  
  
*Little Kaiba walks over to Mokuba*  
  
Little Kaiba: Hewo mister big person, I'm Seto. I'm this many years old *holds up 4 fingers*  
(awww..)   
  
*Kaiba swipes candy bar Mokuba's holding*  
  
Little Kaiba: YAY! CANDY! *munches on candy*  
  
Mokuba: Seto, I'm your little brother, remember? How did this happen??  
  
Yugi: Don't blame us! It was Momo!  
  
Mokuba: Momo??  
  
Yugi: long story.  
  
Joey: But look at the bright side! Now YOU'RE the big brother! ^_^;;  
  
Tea: Now what are we gonna do? He's too young to fix his machine..  
  
Little Kaiba: *finished with candy bar* *pulls something out of poket*  
  
Little Kaiba: VIDEO GAMES!! * It's a gameboy*  
  
*all hover over Kaiba who is playing a game boy  
( and is playing the game very good for for a 4 year old)*  
  
*1 hour and 45 minutes pass* * All are asleep but Kaiba who is still playing gameboy*  
  
Little Kaiba: *finishes playing gameboy*  
  
Little Kaiba: AW DONE!  
  
Computer voice: 15 minutes untill the explosion  
  
Little Kaiba: Who's tawking?  
  
All: *Just waking up *  
  
Yugi: *looks at machine timer* AHHH! ONLY 15 MINUTES LEFT!!  
  
Joey: *waking up* Huh, what...? AHH! all is lost!  
  
All: What to do!  
  
Momo: DONE WITH MY LUNCH BREAK!!  
  
Yugi: MOMO! Your back! Hurry and make Kaiba normal again!  
  
Little Kaiba: Momo momo momo momomomomomomomomo! he he -^_^-  
  
Momo: ok : P  
  
*Momo zaps Kaiba*  
  
Little Kaiba: Pwetty wight.... HUH? *passes out on floor*  
  
*turns to normal Kaiba*  
  
Mokuba: Seto! You're back to normal! *shakes Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *Waking up* Wha-what happened... Mokuba, you're back already?  
  
Kaiba: *Looks at machine timer* WHAT! 13 Minutes left! I better get to work!  
  
Tea: Glad that's over..  
  
Kaiba: *starts turning a useless looking nut with a wrench* Almost done...  
  
Computer voice: Explosion dea c t i v a t e d.......*shut down noise*  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Kaiba: Good, now leave my house.  
  
Yugi: Ok, c'mon guys let's go.  
  
Joey: Yea! Let's go get more candy!  
  
Mokuba: Bye! come back someother time!  
  
*All out on the street again*  
  
HUH?  
  
*all look over and see Bandit Keith with a VERY large bag (apparantly filled with candy)*  
  
Bandit Keith: YES YES!! IS ALL MINE CANDY!! HA HA HA!!!  
  
All: ... o_o;; ??  
  
(End Day 8)  
  
  
WEEELA!!! sorry that Yami didn't make much of an appearance in this one,  
but its a good thing he didn't eat the candy ^_^;;   
  
  
  
Coming next time: Yugi at the beach, and uhhh.... I'll think of it later.. 


	5. Days 9 and 10! HOORA!

Disclaimer: I dont own yugi, or any of the character(exept momo) BUT I KNOW  
YOU KNOW THAT BY NOW!! unless your some sort of idiot ^.^;;  
  
  
LOOO! ITS CHAPTER 5!!! but before i go on to the story, id like to answer  
a few FAQs about Momo.  
  
Q: What IS momo?  
A: I dont really know.. I have a few theorys though. 1: born of the shadow  
realm, thus, having many powers 2: the living embodiement of all things hyper  
and sugary crazy 3: maybe both...hmm..  
  
Q: Is Momo a girl or a boy?  
A: Once again..I don't know. I tend to refer to Momo as an "it"  
  
Q: Why is Momo picking on the Yu-gi-oh cast??   
A: Momo is really random..so it just ran into the yugioh gang and thought..  
"i thinks me shall have some fun"  
  
Q: Do you think Momo is real?  
A: YES. my friends have had a few encounters with Momo. Ill name a few. 1: My  
sister saw a plane doing flips and spirals in front of her very eyes..no one  
else saw, most likely Momo's work.2: My friend said on christmas morning, a  
present was assigned to her dad from Momo. her parents know nothing of anyone   
named Momo, and no one knows how it got under the tree, but it WAS a present   
from Momo. (it was a smoothie maker, and only momo would give a smoothie  
maker to a complete stranger) ^_^  
  
And now.. for the actual story!  
  
  
THIS STORY IS THE COMPLETE IDEA OF MY FRIEND, I JUST TOUCHED IT UP A LITTLE,  
SO GIVE MY FRIEND (chibikurama) ALL THE CREDIT FOR DAY 9.  
  
  
Start Day 9  
  
(Tea, Joey, Triston, and Yugi, go to the beach. Uneventfull, right?)  
  
Joey: Come on Yug! Are you done changing yet??  
  
Tea: Yea. We're all waiting for you.  
  
Yugi: *Comes out of changing stall in his red swim trunks* *looks up at Joey  
and Triston's well toned abs and chests, then at himself**whimpers*  
  
Triston: Hey, what's wrong yugi?  
  
Yugi: IM NOT GOING OUT THERE!!  
  
Joey: Oh yes you are..  
  
*Joey and Triston grab yugi by the arms and drag him toward the water* *his  
legs are flailing in the air*  
  
Yugi: LET ME GO!  
  
*the three pass Kaiba, who is showing off his buff bod to enraptured fan  
girls*  
  
Yugi: Even kaiba is..  
  
*Joey and triston dump Yugi into the water, the start dnking eachother in   
the water*  
  
Yugi: *talking to puzzle* Hey Yami, I know you couln't help me in gym class  
but..  
  
Yami: no.  
  
Yugi: But I didn't even..  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Yugi: Come on, you're the only one buffer than Kaiba!  
  
Yami: I refuse to wear that embarrising red garment.  
  
*people start staring at Yugi strangly as he yells at a shiny, triangular  
neclace*  
  
Yugi: COME OUT! *tries to force yami out*  
  
Yami: NO! *switches back to yugi*  
  
Yugi: YES!! *punches self*  
  
Yami: NO! *punches*  
  
Yami: I SAID COME! *punch*  
  
Yami: NO!!! *punch*  
  
ect..ect... untill..  
  
*yugi falls unconsious. since he is in the water he starts to dround*  
  
People: oh no! that little boy is drounding!!  
  
Lifegaurd: *runs baywatch stle to save Yugi* I'LL SAVE YOU LITTLE KID!  
  
*yugi is saved*  
  
Tea: Yugi! What happened!? Don't tell me you were arguing with the puzzle  
again!  
  
Yugi: *face covered in bruises* Um...yes...  
  
Joey: hey, don't worry about it, nothing could be worse than...  
  
*pegasus skips by with swim trunks on and whistiling "Face up, Face down"*  
  
*all go blind* NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
(end day 9) (this will emphasize on yami's gambling problem)  
  
  
did you like that day? as i said before, it was completely the idea of   
my friend. but this next day is MY idea. you hear? ALL MINE gOOD GENIOUS!  
  
  
(Start day 10)  
  
*yugi and yami are at school when yugi remembers he has to go to a detention*  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami.  
  
Yami: Yes Yugi?  
  
Yugi: I'm sure you don't want to go to the detention I have.. *the detention   
is for constantly fighting himself in school*..so I decided you should go  
home by yourself. (and my teachers said not to bring you anyway)  
  
Yami: uhh.. ok. That can't possibly be too hard.  
  
Yugi: all right, I gotta go, I'll see you soon. Bye!  
  
*Yami goes outside to the busses and gets on the bus home*  
  
*random kid on bus sits next to Yami, thiking it is yugi**yugi has never   
met the kid either, but the kid has seen yugi on the bus before and   
decides he wants to be friends*  
  
kid: Hello yugi! can i sit here?  
  
Yami: ok, if that is were you wish to sit.  
  
Kid: uh... so... whats up?  
  
*Yami and the kid have a long conversation, but soon enough, its yami's stop*  
  
*yami gets off the bus and goes to his house*  
  
Grandpa: Hello Yugi! Hey, I thought you had a detention today.  
  
Yami: I do *walks in house*  
  
Grandpa: *is confused*  
  
*yami sits down in front of the tv, unknowing of the things to come*  
  
Momo: *appears* HELLOOOOO!!! MA GOOD FWEND PETE!!  
  
Yami: Momo!? what do you want here? (and my name is not Pete -__- )  
  
Momo: Well, I visited yugi at the school and he wanted to give you these!  
*hold out tickest* *is a lie, momo never saw yugi today*  
  
Yami: What are they?  
  
Momo: Why, There TiCkEtS!  
  
Yami: to what?  
  
Momo: TO LAS VEGAS!!  
  
Yami: ??  
  
Momo: *gasp* YOU DO NOT KNOW OF THE VEGAS CHEESE!?  
  
Yami: uh..no..what is this vegas?  
  
Momo: Well..*sly look on face* At vegas, there are places in which you must  
risk everything on the turn of a card, spin of a die, or pull of a lever...  
in other words..GaMeS.  
  
Yami: *now very interested* so, Yugi really wants me to go?  
  
Momo: Yessss...OH YEA! he wanted to give you these too. *hold up pixie  
sticks*  
  
Yami: what are those? *seems familliar somehow..  
  
Momo: TAKE EM!! *opens pixie sticks and shoves the powder down yami's  
troat*  
  
Yami: *twitching* Wha.whats..gong...on..*twitch*.....LAMPOST!!  
  
Momo: That's the spirit! TO THE VEGAS WORM!!   
  
*Momo opens a porthole to vegas, Momo, and Yami*now hyper on sugar* jump in  
the porthole*  
  
*now they are in front of a gambling place casino*  
  
Yami: LETS GO IN! LOO!  
  
*a security gaurd is standing at the door*  
  
gaurd: I need to see your ID  
  
Yami: OOO k! *has no ID*  
  
*momo magicaly makes an id card appear in Yami's pocket*  
  
Yami: *grabs ID* HERE YOU ARE MA'AM! (gaurd is a boy)  
  
Gaurd: *reading ID* Ok, you may enter...Pete Chubbcheeks.  
  
Yami: I IS A PETE! *runs in casino*  
  
*momo follows*  
  
Yami: *In a daze at all of the games* *runs to nearest slot machine*  
  
Yami: OOOH! A LUCK GAME!! *puts quarter in*  
  
Yami: *concentrating (very hard to do when hyper) *pulls lever*  
  
*millenium puzzle glows*  
  
7  
  
7  
  
7  
  
Yami: YAY!! NUMBERS!!!  
  
*money pours out of machine*  
  
Momo: *takes half* my client here made some money *shifty*  
  
Yami: *dumps more pixie sticks in mouth* MORE!! GAMES!!! *runs off*  
  
*momo looks at yami in the distance* far away voice: I BEt MY WHOLE DECK!  
  
Momo: LOOO!!! THE CHAOS I HaVE CAUSED!! *flies out window to circle a tree*  
  
~~~back at yugi's house~~~  
  
*Bakura opens door* *noone is home*  
  
Bakura: YUGI!! are you home!? I brought milk and cookies!.....  
  
(i know you might think that milk and cookies is weird, but really, cookies  
taste good and they have to go with milk. wouldn't YOU be overjoyed if your  
friend brought you cookies?)  
  
Bakura:....  
  
*yami bakura is in a cage right now, so have no worries about him interfereing*  
  
  
yami bakura: *in cage* Feeeeed meeeee..  
  
bakura: no  
  
Y. bakura: can you atleast give me that cookie that so temptilly hangs just  
out of my reach?  
  
bakura: no  
  
y. bakura: *reaches for cookie but cant get it* WHY....  
  
Momo: *flies into yami bakura's cage and takes cookie*  
  
Y. bakura: NOOO!! MY ONLY RAY OF HOPE!! *falls*  
  
~~~back to Yami yugi~~~  
  
*he has lotsa money*  
  
Yami: I BET ALL MY MONEY!!  
  
person running the game: um..you have a .01% chance of winning with the bet  
you made..and you have ALOT of money..  
  
Yami: I SAID ALL OF IT!! SPIN THE WHEEL, GAME SLAVE!!  
  
person at game: ok....crazy...  
  
*Momo appears again and starts dancing, distracting Yami*  
  
*yami watches momo*  
  
person at game: um sir..you lost  
  
Yami: well, THATS WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! I LOOSE!! LA!  
  
Yami: *marches off, singing a song while eating more pixie sticks*  
I HAVE THE BRAIN FLU!!  
  
*gaurds walk up to yami*  
  
Gaurds: exuse me sir, but if you have no money, you cant play any more games,  
you'll have to leave.  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOO! I MUST PLAY MORE EGGS!!  
  
*Gaurds drag yami out of the casino*  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Momo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....wait...yes?? hmm...yes yes yes yes yes..  
  
Yami: *being dragged out of the casino* LET GO OF ME!! YOU MONKEY LOCusTS!!  
  
Momo: yes yey yes yes yes yes yes....  
  
Hiei: stop saying yes.  
  
Momo: yes ma'am  
  
gaurds: *throw Yami out of casino* NOW STAY OUT YOU LOON!  
  
Yami: grandma soap *faints*  
  
Yugi: *comes out of a porthole* Hello? someone left a porthole open..  
*sees Yami on ground* YAMI!! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?  
  
Momo: yes es s s s s s s LAUNDRY WEEK!  
  
*momo flies away*  
  
Yugi:......  
  
Yami: *wakes up* wha..what happened?? where am I??  
  
Yugi: I'm not sure either..but let's go home..  
  
Yami: um..ok  
  
*both jump through porthole*  
  
*at house*  
  
Bakura:..why isn't Yugi home..*sad*  
  
*yugi and yami appear*  
  
Yugi: Bakura?? why are you here?  
  
Bakura: there you are! I brought cookies  
  
Yugi and Yami: ALRIGHT! COOKIES!  
  
*all eat the cookies and live chocolatly ever after*  
  
Momo: and they all whent blind from the knees up!  
  
me: THATS IMPOSSIBLE!! YOU CANT SEE FROM YOUR FEET!  
  
Momo: NOT UNLESS YOU HAVE EBOLA!!  
  
me: Ebola doesnt give you feet sight!  
  
Momo: AND THEY ALL DIED!!  
  
me: ok... the end NOW!!   
  
(end day 10)  
  
  
  
OOOOLOOOO!!! FUNNY BOY!! LAYLA!! THE CUBICLE OF DEATH IS APPROACHING AT  
A RATE OF 70 PANTs!!  
  
"The one dissadvantage to being smart, is confusing the dumber people when   
you speak"  
  
  
  
next time: Kaiba discovers mountain dew! and MORE PEGASUS SAMA!! 


	6. Days 11 and 12! WOOPEEE!

YAY!!!!! NOW FOR CHAPTER.....chapter........uh...........some number!!!  
....yea. and i dont own yugioh.  
(start day 11)  
  
today we start off at kaibaland.   
Kaiba: *fixing a broken thingy machine* man...this is the third time i've   
fixed this stupid machine today..I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT DOES OR   
WHAT IT'S DOING IN MY PARK!!mumble..  
  
random kid: OOOO!!! ITS SETO KAIBA!!! *gaspishy* WILL YOU FIX MY WATCH!!??  
*its not actually a watch, its a tiny explosive, and if kaiba fixes it, the  
world will explode*  
  
Kaiba: WHAT AM I!? MR. FIX-IT!? go away kid.  
  
random kid: awww...*walks away* blast, foiled again! (by the way, this kid   
is evil)  
  
Kaiba: man it's hot out here. I need a drink. *pushes button on arm* *gaurd  
immediatly appears with a can of mountain dew.*  
  
gaurd: here's your drink master Kaiba. sorry, but were out of all other   
drinks. the shipment will arrive tommorow.  
  
Kaiba: Whatever, just give it to me..im terribly hot.  
  
random fan girl: OH SO TERRIBLY HOT YOU ARE!!! (not my opinion)  
  
*Momo drags fan girl away*  
  
Momo: IM AT YOUR SERVICE PETE!!  
  
Kaiba: ......yea....*drinks some mountain dew*  
  
Kaiba: well..at least im not thirsty anymore. *drinks more*  
  
Kaiba: *works faster* *drinks more* *works even faster* * drinks more*  
  
random kid: *walks up behind kaiba* Excuse me. are you Seto Kaiba?  
  
kaiba: *turns slowly around toward kid, now half chibi and smiling widly*   
WHY NO!! I AM PETE!! RULER OF THE SEVEN SHINY PANTS!!  
  
kid: *backing off* uh...uh....eh...AHHHHH!! *runs* CRAZY PERSON!  
  
Kaiba: *chuckling* eh he he....  
  
(meanwhile at yugi's house)  
  
Yugi: *drying dishes* hum de dum.....this is boring..  
  
Grandpa: *comes stumbling in door* Yugi...help.......it's......it's........  
k.....ka......ka....*faints*  
  
Yugi: Wha!!? GRANDPA! *runs to grandpa* what happened?!   
  
Grandpa...ka....kai...  
  
Yugi: Who? who?  
  
Momo: IT WAS....THE CRACKER BANDIT!!  
  
Yugi: GO AWAY MOMO!! you're messing up the dramatic moment....-__-  
  
Grandpa: *stands up quickly* actually, he's right. it was the cracker bandit.  
  
Yugi: What? cracker bandit??  
  
Momo: IT WAS!! *is suddenly in a banana outfit*  
  
Yugi: um..  
  
momo: TIS TRUE!! HE'S DOING CRAAAAZY THINGS! and i provoked him to do so..   
...PANKAKE!  
  
Yugi: *turns into Yami Yugi* well then, I better stop this crazieness.  
  
Momo: I Am ALOFT! *flies away*  
  
*back to kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *in purpleish zoro-like outfit, holdig a banana, and riding a giant   
chicken (his name is pete)his hair is all messed up like he just woke up   
and his face no longer looks very much like Kaiba's (practically a   
transformation)*  
  
Kaiba: I AM THE AMAZING CRACKER BANDIT!!*points banana* GIVE ME ALL YOUR  
CRACKERS!! ONWARD PETE!!  
  
Pete chicken: This is crazy! i wanna go home.  
  
kaiba: NONSENSE! *he is in the middle of a buisy street* THE CRACKERS WILL  
ALL BE MINE!! LAMPS!  
  
person on street: GET OFF THE ROAD YOU LOON!!   
  
Kaiba: Look pete! our first victom!  
  
Pete: WHAT?! that is not our first victom! more like 30th victom! LET ME GO  
HOME TO MY PLANET!  
  
Kaiba: *continues to rant on, mostly of crackers and things to do with   
cherries*  
  
*kaiba charges toward persons..making them wear strange hats and taking any  
crackers he can find*  
  
*back to yugi*  
  
Yami yugi: were is he? *runs through streets asking ppl about anyone named   
"cracker bandit"*  
  
kaiba: *still far away from Yugi* WATCH ME!! *shoves crackers in his mouth  
and chews them, then he starts to wistle*   
  
(wow, looks like the cracker bandit has the amazing ability to wistle while  
chewing crackers!)  
  
towns people: someone call the police! there's a crazy loon running loose!  
  
Cracker bandit:(well, he's not kaiba anymore so why call him kaiba?): RIDE   
PETE!! TO THE CRACKER STORE!!  
  
Pete: .....  
  
*at the cracker store*  
  
Cracker bandit: *enters store* Bwa ha ha......  
  
(back to yugi)  
  
Yami Yugi: *still on the trail of the cracker bandit wanting t stop the   
chaos*  
  
Yami Yugi: were couldhe be? Ive searched everwere! and when i get a clue   
on were he is, he's someplace else!  
  
Momo: elementary watson! The case will be solved! all we need to do is..uh.  
CHEESE!!! *pulls out violin made of cheese and starts to play dixie*  
  
Yami Yugi: MOMO! Your not being of any help! I'll just follow the trail of   
cracker crumbs and unconsios people...  
  
(back to the cracker bandit in the cracker store)  
  
Cracker bandit: *eating Chicken in a biscuit crackers* Mmmmm... CRACKERS!  
  
Pete: um...why must you eat those...?  
  
Cracker bandit: THEY HAVE REAL CHICKEN IN THEM!  
  
Pete: I'M a chiken!!!  
  
Cracker bandit: want some?  
  
Pete: NO!!   
  
*all of a sudden, Mokuba walks in the store to buy cookies (the cracker  
store sells cookies too)*  
  
Mokuba: Hello, I would like to...WHAT!? What happened!? why is the store   
clerk on the ceiling??!  
  
*then, at the very sound of Mokuba's voice, Kaiba transforms back to normal  
Kaiba, without a clue what happened*  
  
Kaiba: Wha....Mokuba? Were am I? ..huh?...WHY AM RIDING A GIANT CHICKEN!?  
WHAT AM I WEARING!? WHATS GOING ON HERE!?  
  
Mokuba: I was going to ask the same questions...  
  
Pete: FINALLY! *throws off kaiba and runs away* IM FREE!!  
  
Kaiba: ....I'm going home..  
  
Mokuba: Yea..lets go home.  
  
*Kaiba and Mokuba go home, and Kaiba puts his normal clothes back on and   
goes back to working on the broken machine*  
  
(back to yugi)  
  
Yami Yugi: i give up...anyway..everyone says the cracker bandit left..  
  
Momo: *eating cheese violin* WHAT A GREAt DAY AT THE MOON! *starts to dance*  
  
Yami Yugi:....* turns back into normal yugi*  
  
Yugi: I'm going back home. I sure hope that cracker bandit never comes back.  
  
(End day 11)  
WOOOHOO!! looks like Kaiba is still unaware of his amazing transformation   
from mountain dew.(due to all the sugar in it and maybe some of the  
chemicals) HEY! I smell a spin-off!!   
I NEED YOU! IN YOUR REVIEW, TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE A SPIN-OFF SERIES JUST  
FOR THE CRACKER BANDIT!! i think it would be funny. REMEMBER TO TELL ME  
WHAT YOU THINK! ^.^  
(Start day 12)  
  
Today, Pegasus is on his balcony, taking a moment to look at his lovely   
island.  
  
Pegasus: Ahh... it's such a nice day.   
  
When suddenly... One of pegasus's henchmen decides to get revenge on pegasus  
for accidently spilling wine on the henchman's new shirt. (this henchman has  
some major head problems or something)  
  
The angry henchman runs toward Pegasus, and because Pegasus is busy enjoying  
the cool breeze that his millenium eye doesn't sense him coming, he shoves  
pegasus off of the balcony! (I will torcher the henchman later for doing   
that)  
  
Pegasus: Wha!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Pegasus: *hits ground* (he's was only a few stories up, so he's ok) OW! What  
in the world happened!?  
  
*ground collapses and Pegasus falls into an underground cave*  
  
Pegasus: ??? what is this? I dont remember this cave being here..OW! what is   
this pointy thing under me?  
  
*pegasus grabs the strange thing under him and he finds something amazing!*  
* It looks like a rock, but its shiny, golden-like, and is sparkling like a  
disco ball with glitter on it (now thats a shiny rock)*  
  
Pegasus: This..this..could it be!? Could this possibly be the substance I   
think it is??  
  
*pegasus runs in his castle to examine the rock, (first sending the henchman  
to the shadow realm) to see is his hypothesis is correct*  
  
Pegasus: IT IS! I KNEW IT! The substance is...  
  
*Suddenly Malik bursts in the door looking quite mad*  
  
Malik: That rock is made of WORLDRULEIUM!! AND ITS MINE!!  
  
Me: Hello, Im stopping this scene so i can tell you what WorldRuleium  
(pronounced World-Rule-ee-um) is.   
  
* music from an old science video plays*  
  
Worldruleium, a substance found in many things. things that make people say,  
"bwa ha ha! with this, I can rule the world!" just like in old super hero  
movies. so if you see anything, in any show, that is shiny and allows for  
world domination (mostly saught after by villains) is probobly worldruleium.  
The millenium items only have a small amount of worldrulium in each of them,  
so thats why you need 7 to rule the world. (millenium items are mosly gold,  
metal, and magicpowerite (gives you powers!)   
  
so that folks, is what worldruleium is. *music stops*  
now back to the fic.  
  
Pegasus: What makes you think it's yours!? I'm going to use this to rule the  
world! allowing for millenium item collection!  
  
Malik: Well, I had to take over alot of your henchmen's bodies to get here,  
and I'm not giving up that worldruleium without a fight!  
  
Pegasus: How about a duel?  
  
Malik: No.  
  
Pegasus: but why?  
  
Malik: Because this fic's title specificly says "outside of the duel", so   
were not allowed to duel.  
  
Pegasus: Oh yea.. wait..then shouldnt this have Yugi in it??  
  
*Yugi appears in room*  
  
Yugi: Hey....what am I doing here?  
  
*pegasus and malik stare at yugi in surprize*  
  
Yugi: *seeing that BOTH of his enemys are in the same room with him* I think  
I'll leave...*yugi leaves*  
  
Malik: ...uh...now were were we?  
  
Momo: YOU WERE GOING TO SING THE THEME TO SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS AND DANCE A  
MUSICAL NUMBER FROM BLUES CLUES!  
  
Malik: oh yea... *starts to sing and dance*  
  
Pegasus: .....*starts to sneak away with worldruleium*  
  
Malik: *dancing* If nautical monsence be something you wish, SPONGE BO..  
HEY!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY WORLDRULEIUM! *chases after pegasus*  
  
*they begin to blast millenium item beams at eachother* *malik is humming  
sponge bob theme*  
  
Pegasus: *while shooting beams* STOP THAT! THAT SONG IS ANNOYING!  
  
Malik: Fine! But I have a better idea to solve this ordeal!  
  
Pegasus: Alright, how?  
  
Momo: By whoever can stuff more marshmellows in their mouth!! LOOLOLOO!!  
  
Malik: YES! MY PLAN EXACTLY! *grabs a large bag of marshmellows*   
  
(malik is persuaded easily, no?)  
  
*both begin to stuff marshmellows in their mouths*  
  
Malik: *with marshmellows in his mouth* Gib up yet?  
  
Pegasus: *also with a marsmellow filled mouth* NEBER!  
  
Momo: don't talk with food in your mouth children.  
  
*marshmellow stuffing contest continues*  
  
*then, both of them spit out thier marshmellows at the same time, almost  
choking*  
  
Malik: *breathing heavily* who won??  
  
Pegasus: *Huff..*puff....I..dont know.  
  
*Suddenly, they both turn to look at Momo, who is expanded the size of a  
hippo from a thousand marshmellows* (stuffing marshmellows is easy for   
a floating shadow thingy)  
  
Momo: *spewing marshmelloow as he talks* I WIN! LOLO!! THE BAG OF CHIPS IS   
MINE!!   
  
Momo flies over to the chunk of worldruleium,takes it and dissapears. Malik  
and pegasus stare at where momo was, then at eachother in confusion.  
  
(End day 12)  
LOLOLOOOLOOLOOOLOOLOLOOOO!!! WASN'T THAT jUST WONDERFULLY CHEEse!!  
  
plz reveiw and remember to put your vote on weather the Cracker Bandit fic  
should come to be!  
well, i gotta go for now so i can fix my tv. THE SOUND IS COMING OUT UPSIDE-  
DOWN!  
Make sure to check the next chappie: Yugi has a strange day at school, and  
The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh all have a strange dream!! 


End file.
